


Alternate Ending

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Happy Ending, video and fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: A sudden attack by Cyberman changed the ending of a story. Especially for Master and Missy.





	1. Video

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine, 3 years ago, i hated what they did to Master. Now - I can't leave without them,


	2. Story - part 1

The elevator was near, with matter of seconds Master managed to open the door and beaconed his companion to come inside. She hesitated, Doctor's words ghosting around her head with the same intensivity like drums. The time lady hesitated and it was her doom.

"Missy!"

ooo

Her body was aching and she could barely move. The only thing, which she aware, was the Master, struggling to move her into the elevator. He did it poorly, as for a healthy time lord. Dropping Missy from time to time on the ground and making her scream from pain. She realised that cyberman hit him as well, before all were destroyed by his rage.

At last door closed and they were going down to deck 1056. Master was telling her to stay awake, but she couldn't. They will soon be safe, but what about the Doctor?

ooo

"How are you?" Master asked sitting on bed next to her.

A medical bay? Oh, yes, they have reached their Tardis.

"Be honest." she grasped his arm tightly.

"Ok."

"How is my hair?"

"Well..."

"That bad!?"

"What? No, no... you look fine. The cyberman almost killed you, but you are all right now. You haven't even regenerated. Still your old female self, Sis."

"Thank heavens! I thought that I would need to find my fashion style again or a stylist."

"If you want a new dress, I'm sure I can find something." Master patted her hand, then stopped when Missy's face lost all playfulness.

"And the Doctor?"


	3. Story - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last scene with Master/Missy - I think that they forgave each other. Usually, it would be "i hate, you killed me", but here "hahaha" (but not evil laugh), she seemed not to mind, somehow she knew that doctor would survive and she could end in much worse state. And Master, I think that even with her going-good, he still adored her - she was magnificent and she still stood her ground.

"So what will you do?" Master asked, when they were sitting comfortably in Tardis' console room.

"I'm fine."

The time lord looked at empty chocolate boxes around her and considered if he should start his diet.

"That wasn't my question." Missy shrugged from her place on a plush sofa. "Come on, Sis. You are better without him. Two strong headed time lords in ONE Tardis. You'd kill him in a few minutes."

"Do you have ice creams?"

"Or just cut his legs, so he could not run away". Master sat next to her. "Listen, everything will be all right. You'll forget him and move on..."

"Of course, I will. I've always had. Nothing will change." She looked at the past reincarnation. "Stop mentioning him, one more minute and I'll get an assumption that you are missing him."

"What? It wasn't me, who started it."

"Of course, you did. _Two time lords in the one Tardis._ "

"It isn't me, who..." he pointed at sweets in Missy's hands, then Master realised that he didn't want to check if the topic of women's size could lead to murder. "Never mind. The Doctor, the one constant doom of our existence."

"Yeah. Trust him to always show in the most inconvenient moment and move everting upside down." She sighed. "It got boring."

"He hardly was ever boring." then after seeing, Missy's curious glance, he added: "Forget it."

"And who says it? A time lord, who have kept him for one bloody year!"

"I had my reasons."

"365 days!"

"I like to gloat."

She crossed her hands, still not convinced.

"I had the whole Earth under my command, I didn't need his company."

Not really. Their race was extinct, but who cares - he became unique. A phoenix among thousands of stupid monkeys... No one, who could understand his role or how he gained his dominion. Master wasn't lonely. Maybe a little. A little little.

"And Rassilon?" Missy continued.

He told him to step away. Doctor could, but didn't shoot him. What's more, the bastard really wanted to protect him. It seemed fitting to do the same.

"A revenge on the old guy. I hardly had time for our main hero."

He had to admit that 10th regeneration had its charm (he'd never say it aloud), full of forgiveness and hope. So strong, that the Master's mind was jumping between his old evil self, a sudden second chance for redemption and something in the middle. The current Doctor could also be persuasive, but Master chose his way a long time ago. Nothing would change it.

"Yes, it was for the best." Missy said unexpectedly. "I was so stupid. It'd never work. Me, him and his pet. Doctor wanted to see the universe, I didn't. Well, a trip once per some time is OK, but a constant moving. It's tiresome! I like having lands, castles, jewellery, dresses..

"...servants, snacks, planets with our name would be nice..." Master added.

"...but not this. I only wanted... him." she blinked. "Doesn't matter now. Do you have another box?"

 _Number 21_ , Master thought to himself. He was pleased, when Missy complemented his taste in the decor and how well all items were organized, but it seemed that he would need to hire a cleaning staff to keep everything intact.

"What will you do?" he asked again.

She told him and if her voice weren't so full of emotions, Master would believe her. Missy really was a genius, he knew that she could achieve the impossible, but her idea was... mad, even for his standards. The time lord would prefer, if she started saving the universe with its all insignificant creatures than this.

"He survived."

"What?" she stood up. "How dare you!"

"Wait. I wasn't sure." he said backing down. "I'm honest."

"Master." a sharp knife appeared in her hand."You big stupid..."

"Black hole, irregular time streams, fast bottom, etc. Look." he pointed at Tardis' screen. Indeed, there was Doctor's ship and according to the data, it was piloted by a representative of time lord species. Missy didn't have to think long to guess, who it was.

"At least I can still surprise myself."

"Oh, do you?" she brushed her eyes more vigorously than needed.

"What was I suppose to think?!" he let his frustration flown for the first time during the journey. "I don't know what have happen to you in last decades, but you changed!" _I don't like it_ , Master added to himself. "If not for moving fridges, you would have come to him!"

"And you wouldn't have allowed for this." Missy stepped back, because she also had her hidden murderous agenda.

With words spoken, all became clear. There were two time lords in the ONE Tardis, possibilities were endless or just tragic. Minutes passed and they had never thought that the silence could be so loud.

"Does it really come to this?" Master asked. "We can't even trust ourselves. We must be getting old."

"Excuse me!"

"All right, more _experienced_."

"Better." she giggled.

Missy throw the knife away, no one will die today. But to end the conflict, it was the Master, who dared to close the gap between them and clasp her hand. She remembered his hold from the forest. After leaving the Doctor, it was the only anchor, which kept her going.

"You don't have to leave yet." he told the time lady softly. "Care for a trip?"

"And what with ruling the universe?"

"I'll take a day off. Where would you like to go?" He realised that they were turning into _Doctor & Companion_ club, but if it was enough to make Missy cheer up and move on again, then it would be worth of it. As for his future... he would think about it tomorrow.

"You know after all running, fighting, and almost dying, I want to relax. I heard that on planet Midnight is a good SPA resort."

"Holidays beware, here we come!"

She wasn't planing on saving the galaxy. Doctor already proved that he was much better in the job than she, but Missy could change the one man standing in front of her. Let him realise that it was the Doctor, who had never stopped believing in them. And when their journey end, Missy will find her time lord renegade again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want them to have a sad ending. They should have made a spin-off about them or just write some prose.
> 
> As for planet Midnight - it really exists in DW universe. Doctor and Donna visited it in 4th season. I do not know what Master and Missy will meet there or if they will have adventure or just sunbath, but I would gladly read such fan fic.


End file.
